


Lovers and Betrayal Senerious

by Eresis_nicole



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Romance, Royal Love, Underworld, Unforbidden love, life-time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eresis_nicole/pseuds/Eresis_nicole
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy the deferent Scenarios about love betrayal and the supernatural. This is the first time I am publishing a peace of my writing in this websiteThank You!!!!





	Lovers and Betrayal Senerious

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the deferent Scenarios about love betrayal and the supernatural. This is the first time I am publishing a peace of my writing in this website 
> 
> Thank You!!!!

Alexis Smith is looking out of the only window that is in the house, that has the view of the setting sun between the hills. The room has many pictures of her kids smiling. It was framed on a patterned wall, the other walls were non patterned and was bright yellow which reminded her of my favorite flower, daisies. The room had a warm brown couch that showed years of the kids jumping on them, but she doesn't have the heart to throw it away as it brings so much memory. Alexis likes to sit in the couch every time her kids want to see the sun set with her. There was a blue coffee table between the couches and on top of the table there's a vase filled with beautiful fresh daisies picked by her kids from the garden. She was waiting for her son and daughter, Malcolm and Annabelle. She felt so proud of them, but felt scared as people may recognize them. They look so much like their father and that makes Alexis sad, but she love them equally. Their father was her true love, her soulmate. But one thing that prevented them from being together, was their life status.

60 years ago, the world of the underworld was dark, not showing any light except the light of the many torches, that were being held by the sconces, and the rivers that carry the crying souls. They were many horses that was built by the community so others can live in, different people selling food, or items from the lost souls to make a living. In a regular day a young beautiful girl passes by the market named Alexis, with bright red hair that flowed down her back and freckles that are spread across her face. She had blue and greenish eyes, and a soul that showed light even when she is in a dark place. She believed that she didn’t do anything wrong in her life so she didn’t understand why her soul was placed in hell. However this underworld wasn’t that bad, even if she was a servant. She always saw the bright things about everything. Alexis was about to make a friend in this world, later on in their lives they became lovers. The prince of the underworld soon to be king, Maximilian. They would meet behind the walls of the castle and confess their love for each other. Alexis couldn’t believe that she fell for the king, as people found him to be a cruel person, but with her, he was kind and loving. 

However their happy ending was not coming anytime soon. Alexis was heading to meet the prince and was very excited about the news that she found out that she couldn’t bear to tell him. Upon arriving to his chambers late at night she heard two familiar voices arguing with each other one voice was the queen and the other was Maximilian.The Queen told the Prince that he would be married to a princess by the end of the week. Alexis was on the verge of tears. Her beloved heard a noise from the door and knew it was his lover, Alexis. 

This moment she couldn't feel anything, she felt as if her heart exploded. She didn't expect anything from the prince except his love. Now that he is being forced to marry someone that he doesn't love, she couldn't bare to watch that. So she left, carrying the next heir inside of her. 

Years passed since Alexis left the prince and the castle. She became really depressed without having her lover, Maximilian, but her twins saved her life and her soul. Her blue greenish eyes turned gray as the years go by, her bright red hair got darker and longer, long enough that she struggled to comb it so she decided against it creating knots after knots. She turned skinnier but not bone skinny she still had some meat on her body just so her kids don't get too concerned or notice her depression. Her kids. They were the ones that helped her get over their father and made her think of their happiest moments which helped. 

When prince Maximilian married princess Sam, in his eyes, she wasn't the prettiest person, he only loved someone and that person was his true happiness. Alexis. He sometimes wondered what happened that night that she left the kingdom. Did she hear the conversation between his mother and him? Did she believe that he wouldn't fight for their love? That next morning he went to search for her to speak to her, however she wasn't there, and neither were her personal things. He thought that she escaped, he searched everywhere in her room, her closet, and under the bed when he found something a wampole. “But that is impossible”Maximilian thought she would have told him if she was pregnant, Is that the reason that she escaped because she is with a child? If that was the reason then he thanks his beloved because no child should grow up with boundaries like he did. They should feel FREE, and free they were. He never tried to impregnate Lady Sam as he didn’t need heirs. They were out there and will come back to be the rulers of this realm, since it's their destiny. 

Malcolm and Annabelle were able to be free, ran free around the long grass, around the hills with their mother, the sun is shining on their faces as they breathe in the fresh air happily. They were just like their father, a lover for nature as well as having a very big sweet tooth.,Alexis had a tough delivery since no professional was there to help her at the time. However, one of her neighbors was able to help her without any knowledge of how to deliver babies, It lasted 12 hours and the twins came to the world healthy.

Malcolm has unique eyes, his left eye was the same as his father bright brown, and his right eyes was dark blue with a little bit of green in the middle. He had red smooth hair and a little bit of freckles spread across his face, he had Alexis’ nose and Max’s mouth. As a child, he showed to be a protective and possessive person. He was very protective of his mother and sister . 

Annabelle has some of same features like her brother. Except for Annabelle she has a fire in her that was so beautiful and powerful. Her beautiful red curly hair, bounces every time she runs towards her brother, and her eyes are so capturing, that she can get away with anything with just one look. She enjoys to read about adventures across the seas, even if she wouldn't be able to go across the ocean she still liked to imagine.

On the last night that they were together they were looking up to the dark sky having the perfect view of the red moon, they were in each other's arms proving each other warmth . We were scared if someone seeing us together in the out in each others arms. But it was late at night, and everyone was in their chambers. 

Maximilian turned his head and looked at Alexis with his brown eyes that hold so much love in them, “I have a question, my love. If you bare my child, promise me that you wouldn't tell me. Promise me that if anything happens between us or if my parents finds out, you will run away” Alexis was going to protest, she couldn't stand the thought that her children would be fatherless. But Max interrupted her, “The reason why I am asking you this, my love, is because I don't want them to have the same childhood that I had. I want them to feel free and not stuck between four walls all their lives. Please, my beloved, promise me that you would protect our children when you have one, no matter the cause.”

Alexis remembered that day when he told her his reason. Ever since he was able to walk, he was trained to be the perfect king, according to the standards of his parents. He wasn't able to read, as his father thought that it was an unnecessary thing. He wasn't able to run around the garden and if he picked a flower for his mother to show love, she would reject them and throw it away. 

At that memory she promised him, his kids would feel free and not pressured to something that they don't have interest in, even if it would kill her, she would run away. However, at the moment she was confused as to why he thought she is carrying his child, but did not pay mind to it. Until she found out that night that she was pregnant after taking a test that afternoon. 

As she looks back to the past, she was glad that she left and gave their kids a great childhood. Years before Alexis told them about their father and his love for them even if he doesn't know them, he still loved them and wanted to protect them. Alexis can't wait to see his face when he finds out about the twins. 

The twins are currently in their early twenties. They have changed so much. Malcolm was chasing Annabelle as she pulled another one of her pranks, even if they are were in their twenties. Annabelle is a person full of fire, she loves to prank her brother. She gets that from her father. She is still a sweetheart and she thinks about others more than herself. Malcolm became a gentleman and he is a momma’s boy. He always teases Annabelle about being the oldest by two minutes, which makes Annabelle’s pranks worse. They just both have a little bit of evil inside of them as well as innocence.

“MOM!” they both yelled out loud. Alexis sighed and wondered what happened this time. As they got closer Alexis noticed that her sons hair was dyed pink, Alexis laughed at the image of her sons red angry face with pink hair. Now this prank went too far. 

“Now stop right there. I already know the problem. Son, why don’t you wash that with some shampoo and conditioner multiple times and I will come and check on you later” Alexis spoke. Alexis gave Malcolm a kiss on his forehead before he went upstairs. 

Alexis turned her head toward her daughter while she was standing there silently, “Now Annabelle, you are grounded for two weeks!” Annabelle was going to protest but the look on her mother’s face told her not to. “You and your brother have to stop with these pranks.” “Yes mother.” they both said at the same time. At that agreement,she was happy and hugged her daughter, trying to not cry as they both have grew up too fast. Alexis still wanted them to be babies forever.  
Alexis was mostly sad that Max wasn't able to see their kids growing up, but he will make up for the time that was lost when they are reunited. Which isn't to long as Lady Sam died from drinking too much liquor. Now Alexis know know that Alexis shouldn't be happy about the sudden death of Lady Sam, but she was a cruel and unfair person. It still is a fresh memory from the first time that Alexis meet her. It was when her parent and her were visiting the castle. Sam was just complaining about everything. It got really frustrating for the servers, including Alexis . Alexis looked from the corner of her eyes and saw the annoyed look on Maximilians face and found it funny as he didnt like her as well. She still laugh until this day of that memory.

That is why Alexis waited for him throughout these years, because she knows that he truly loves her and she loves him. It has been two months since the news of Lady Sam’s death, Alexis was looking outside her window and saw an image of a person from affair, it looked like a male. She gasped as the figure came closer as she had a clearer view. 

“Maximilian!” Alexis yelled. Happy tears started coming down her face, as she ran towards him and jumped on him. They both hold each other tightly, afraid to let go. Maximilian still carried the smell of masculine. He got taller by one inch it seems. His face carried the same features from before, the only thing different is that he now has a really long grey beard, and his hair got grey from old age, but he still looked handsome as ever.

Alexis pulled her head away from his shoulders just for a minute and started to shower him with kisses. Kissing his wet happy tears making sure that he was actually here and hoping that she is not delusional,. But he was actually here. As they shared multiple kisses to replace the years that they weren't together, their time holding each other as some kind of force pulled Max and Alexis away from each other. Reality came back and Alexis saw the twins running to them.

“My children stop this instant. This is your father!” Alexis yelled out trying to push Malcolm from punching Max. They both immediately stopped looked at Alexis for confirmation. Alexis red eyes from crying so much showed them that it is true, that their father is finally here. We can be a family, all four of us.

They get away from Max and make room for Alexis to go through them so she could check on Max for any bruises. “Are you okay, my love? Are you hurt?” Alexis spoke concerned. She touched his face and checked to see if he had any cut or bruise. Maximilian took Alexis hand and kissed her palm, “ I am fine, Alexis, my dear” looking at her with the same love in his eyes as he had all those years.

Someone in the background cleared their throat and we both looked back. Malcolm and Annabelle were both looking at Alexis with their blue-green eyes with their arms crossed waiting for an explanation. 

So they told their story to Malcolm and Annabelle. They both learned the sacrifices that they had to go through to get here. Malcolm was still being stubborn as always but accepted that his dad just came to his life.

They went back to the castle since Max's mom past away last year. Ever since then Max has been searching for Alexis and his kids for six months, and glad that it was a short search. Since the twins are of age to become queen and king of the underworld, it was time for Max to step down as ruler. He was very excited to see what accomplishments they will have as the new rulers.


End file.
